A Vanishing Soul
by Lady-Wicca666
Summary: Anzu was a happy girl, until she discovered that she is diagnosed with something fatal. What's wrong with her? Is a certain albino boy going to help her, or is she going to keep her secret from everyone? RyouxAnzu
1. The surprise party

*Yugi isn't in this story*  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- The surprise party  
  
A tall brunette girl wearing a baby blue jacket and a knee length white skirt walked down the streets happily humming an unfamiliar tune to herself. Her large cerulean blue eyes danced with life and joy as the sun hit her face. Her shoulder length hair flowed wildly behind her as the wind hit her. It was her birthday today, she was finally turning eighteen. The sky was a clear blue and the whether was warm. Today was perfect for a birthday. She has just got back from the mall after buying a new pair of dancing shoes. Crossing the streets, she walked happily towards her house.  
  
Her friends had gone over to her house right after she left to the mall to set up a surprise birthday party for her. All of them had been friends ever since they were little so she trusts them with the secret of where she puts her spare keys. They were always hidden in a black plastic bag within a berry bush. The house was well decorated; it consisted of many colorful balloons, streamers thrown everywhere, a large birthday sign, and also many presents on the table. Everything was set; all they had to do was wait until she returned. They kept the lights closed and hid behind anything possible.  
  
As the brunette got to the front of her house, she reached inside her pockets to pull out a bunch of keys. Opening her door, she was met with darkness but she could have sworn that she heard giggling nearby. Pushing that ridiculous thought out of her mind, she turned on the lights and suddenly everyone jumped out from where they were hiding and shouted a big "SUPRISE!" The girl covered her mouth wide eyed and gasped. A white headed boy walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug, after that everyone came over to give her a hug, and some even gave her birthday beats.  
  
"Happy birthday Anzu" they yelled together.  
  
Anzu looked around her decorated house with a sense of joy and happiness. "You guys are the best, thank you so much. This is absolutely awesome!"  
  
Anzu's parents died in a car accident a couple months back; she was devastated and petrified. After weeks of counseling and support from all her friends, she could finally get herself back together again and continue on with her life. She now lives alone in her house, once in a while she would remember her parents and cry, but she's getting better.  
  
After much dancing and chatting, everyone became tired. Suddenly a boy with a mop of blond hair stood up and shouted "PRESENTS!" Anzu giggled at her blond headed friend and walked over to the table filled with presents. Joey was his name; he was the clown of her group of friends. He never once failed to make someone laugh.  
  
The albino boy from earlier has gotten her a single red rose and a pretty gold locket shaped as a heart. Anzu blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks Ryou, I like it a lot." The teen blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't mention it" A spiky tri-colored hair fellow got her a few C.D's and a ticket to a dance show that's in town. "Thanks Yami, I'll be sure to go!" Joey gotten her a huge pillow that can perhaps fit at least 5 people and a blow up purple chair. The others got her many other things such as new wallets, purses, hats, jewelries etc.  
  
After that was done, it was time to cut the cake. Her friends have made her a big rectangle shaped chocolate cake with blue icing and a picture of a pair of ballet slippers. They turned off the lights and began to sing happy birthday. Anzu was over joy; she had tears of happiness leaking out of her cerulean blue eyes. After the song was done, she took a deep breath and blew all eighteen candles out all at once. Shouts and claps erupted throughout the house and before they realized, it was getting late and everyone needed to go home.  
  
"Thank you guys, this means a lot to me!" Anzu said thankfully. She gave each and everyone a final hug and went up to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed still smiling.  
  
Suddenly she felt a weird aching pain in her head. She felt dizzy and everything was starting to get blurry. "Ugh...Joey must have spiked the punch..." she muttered as she fell into a dreamless sleep. Little did she know that what she thought was not true at all. What caused that headache was something she would have never ever begin to comprehend. 


	2. I didn't do it

Chapter 2- I didn't do it  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
***A teen girl with cinnamon brown hair and bright cerulean blue eyes walked into a void filled with darkness. Everything around her was dark, everything except her. She was the light in the darkness and her body seemed to glow as she walked further towards the nothingness. Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of her, she looked exactly like the brunette; same hair, same eyes, same clothing, same everything. The only difference was that she looked weak and fragile, she didn't wear a smile on her face and her eyes were empty, they didn't seem to glow with life like hers.  
  
The teen, by the name of Anzu, covered her mouth and gasped wide-eyed.  
  
"You're me..." she whispered.  
  
Her identical just nodded with a sad smile on her face and began to fade away into the darkness.  
  
"No, wait, come back!" Anzu screamed, but she has already vanished. ***  
  
Anzu woke up with her head pounding. She groaned and got up her bed rubbing her temples. The sun shone through her windows, blinding her for a split second. Thinking that taking a refreshing shower would make her feel better; she quickly grabbed her school uniform and went into the bathroom.  
  
When she got back out, her headache was still there. Stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen, she opened the cupboard doors and quickly popped two pills into her mouth without water.  
  
************************************  
  
Yami, Joey, Tristan and Ryou were already outside of her house waiting for her when she came out.  
  
"Mornin' guys" she said cheerfully, her headache had already faded.  
  
"Mornin' Anzu" They answered back.  
  
After a couple minutes of mindless chatting, she finally remembered to ask something.  
  
"Joey?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "Did you spike my punch yesterday? You know I have a hard time with alcohol"  
  
Joey looked at her strangely before putting his hand behind his neck and laughing out loud. "Haha...me? I was gonna, but I didn't" he answered.  
  
"You sure?" she inquired.  
  
"Of course, it was your birthday man; I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Anzu still eyed him strangely.  
  
"What, you don' believe me?" he asked in mock hurt. "When have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Anzu held her chin with her index finger and thumb. "Hmmm...Well there was that time when-"  
  
"Alright alright, I get your point" he cut her off. "But seriously, I didn't mess up your punch"  
  
Anzu looked convinced and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh nothing... I just woke up this morning with a pounding headache that's all...and not to mention a strange dream..." she said the last part very quietly.  
  
Ryou stepped up to her. "Are you feeling okay now Anzu? Is your headache still there?"  
  
She beamed at his concern for her and looked down at the ground muttering an "I'm fine now, thanks for asking" as she tried desperately to hide her blush.  
  
"Oooo...I smell love in the air" Tristan sang with stars in his eyes. Joey joined in with the teasing and made the same expression as his. "Yeah...I think someone's in loveee..."  
  
Yami just chuckled as Anzu and Ryou turned beat red and hit their two goofy friends over the head.  
  
"OW, what was that for?" Joey and Tristan yelled at the same time.  
  
"Jinx!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Double jinx" Tristan yelled back.  
  
The rest of them sighed and continue their way to school, leaving the two childish men behind arguing and fighting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Russle- How nice of you to read this story too! Now it's going to be longer for me to update because I have two stories to think about!  
  
Penny_Lane00- Good guess, thanks for reviewing!  
  
FearOfDying- Really, I screwed up one of my paragraphs? Oh well, as long as it's read-able I guess...thanks for telling me though.  
  
Theallmightlycoolster- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
dojomistressa-chan- Sorry, but no Bakura in this, I tried to put him in as well, you know, as in sharing the body with Ryou but I'm not good with writing those stuff. Maybe my next story!  
  
Yugia- Hey! I'm glad you're reading this story too! 


	3. Getting sick

**A/N- Very extremely pissed! I was thinking about this chapter and typing at the same time when the power went out for like 10 seconds, making me lose everything!!! I was half done too!!! So I'm sorry if this chapter seem short, I may have forgotten to put in something that I had put in before.**  
  
**-Shadow**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Getting sick**  
  
In school, the gang all had the same homeroom. They sat in their seats passing notes to each other every so often while listening to the teacher blab on and on about unimportant things that nobody wants to know about. Anzu was humming a tune mentally, tapping her fingers lightly on her desk because she was excited to go to her dance lessons after school for she had gotten new dance shoes and was dying to try them out. She didn't mind being in school, in fact, she liked being in school, she even like all of her teachers. But noting was more important to her than dancing, except her friends of course, whom she had grown to love over the years.  
  
Joey, who was sitting behind her poked her on her shoulder with his ruler and then threw a note onto her desk. Opening the scrunched up piece of ripped paper, it read:  
  
_Yo Anzu, we're going to the arcade after school,_

_ then to Yami's game shop. You in? _  
  
Anzu had to squint to read his writing, for it was so messy. When she finally had it read, she turned it over and wrote back to him saying she couldn't make it because she had to go to her lessons. Joey gave her a look and muffled his laughter; again he poked her with his ruler. Getting annoyed, Anzu was about to turn around and tell him off but then she started to get dizzy and felt a cough creeping up to her.  
  
Everyone in the class turned their heads to look at her as she let out a loud and violent cough. The teacher told her to go outside to get a drink of water so she obeyed. She got up from her chair and tried to stroll to the door as quietly as possible completely missing the look of concern etched on Ryou's face as she closed the door.  
  
"What did you do to her Joey?" Ryou whispered accusingly from beside him.  
  
"Nothing, I just poked her." he answered looking offended, but he soon closed his mouth after seeing the teacher give him a look that said 'keep talking and I'll move you.'  
  
At lunch time, Joey and Tristan, being street punks or 'bullies' that they are, ran up to the school's balcony and picked a fight with everyone who tried to take their spots. Anzu was feeling a bit better after taking a drink of water, however she still felt a little bit dizzy. She didn't notice but her face was quite flushed.  
  
"Are you okay Anzu? That was some cough back there, I thought Joey was trying to kill you or something" Ryou joked with his sweet and gentle voice that held a touch of concern in it.  
  
"I'm fine, I think I'm just catching a cold or something" she answered, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Yami eyed her. "You were fine this morning" he stated. Anzu sighed. "Yeah...someone must have given me their sickness" she looked at Joey suspiciously.  
  
Joey looked hurt. "Oh no no no no no, I'm healthy...haven't gotten sick in years" he said nodding his head in a mater of faculty.  
  
Ryou turned to her and placed the back of his hand onto Anzu's forehead causing her to blush. But then he immediately pulled his hand back almost as if it were on fire. "Anzu!" he exclaimed. "You're burning up!"  
  
She looked at him confusedly and checked for herself. "Hmmm...I guess I am...that's strange though, I felt fine this morning." Ryou abruptly stood up and thrusted his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it. "You should sign out and go home, you need some rest." he stated. Anzu whined. "I don't want to go home, I have dance lessons after school, and I don't want to miss them!"  
  
"Listen to Ryou Anzu, you can always go to your lessons another day, it is not worth you getting sicker, you should go home, or else your fever will not cool down." Yami, being the wise one reasoned with her. Ryou sighed and took her hand, pulling her up effortlessly. As much as Anzu liked the feel of his hands on hers, she still struggled nonetheless, but eventually gave in.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the office" he said as he started dragging her hand towards the door as she waved goodbye to her friends. Lunch wasn't over yet so he decided to walk her home as well, just to make sure she didn't decide to go to her lessons, and also because he was worried about her. Secretly, he had a crush on this girl but he didn't know that she likes him too. He was too afraid and nervous to tell her.  
  
They stopped in front of her house and Ryou gave her back her schoolbag that he was carrying for her. "Thanks for walking me home Ryou" Anzu said softly as she tried desperately to hide her blush. "Don't mention it" Ryou was looking into her deep cerulean eyes with his honey brown ones and was trying hard not to give her a goodbye kiss for they were so close to each other. But he settled for giving her a goodbye hug instead. "I hope you feel better soon" he whispered over her shoulder. When they finally pulled apart, both of them were blushing like mad. "Bye!" Ryou yelled as he ran off towards the school as Anzu was too shocked to say anything. She just waved back to him as she watched as he disappeared from sight. 'Oh Ryou...' she whispered, touching her rosy cheeks.  
  
A half day off of school was great but Anzu couldn't help but feel disappointed about missing the lessons and her dance class. However she did feel very dizzy and tired so she decided to take a refreshing shower, and then take a nice long afternoon nap, hoping that she would feel better once she wakes up. After coming out of the shower, she felt her back throb with pain. Going to the mirror, she turned around and looked at her back, it consisted of a few black and blue bruises that she doesn't remember getting. _'How on earth did I get these?'_ she asked herself. She doesn't remember hitting anything, except for Joey poking her on her back today in school, but he didn't even poke hard. She was beginning to think that there was something was wrong with her, but being an optimistic as she was; she pushed that thought out of her mind and quickly changed into her baby blue pajamas. She realized how tired she really felt when she crawled onto her bed and fell asleep right away, not before taking two Tylenol pills.

* * *

**Noble Paladin-** Hey, thanks for reviewing, I appreciated it.  
  
**Deena70-** Don't be mad, it's updated lol. I don't find many Ryou/Anzu fics out there too, so I might as well write one myself.  
  
**Dojomistressa-chan-** yeah, the dream is sort of a foreshadow. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Russle-** wow, big words and spoken so maturely lol. Yeah, Joey not spiking the punch is sorta strange huh? Well I guess all my story characters are gonna be a bit OOC haha.  
  
**FearOfDying-** You'll find out what's wrong with Anzu soon, maybe next chapter.  
  
**UltaAnimeFangurl2004-** Yeah, I've noticed not many Ryou/Anzu fics are out there as well, so I decided to write one. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**mya starnight-** Hey, haven't spoken to you for a while. How have you been?  
  
**V son sayian-** you'll see, you'll see=)  
  
**Yugia-** Getting so stressed having to update two stories, maybe next time I should finish one before starting a new one huh? Well I learned my lesson...maybe... 


	4. Devastating news

**Chapter 4- Devastating news**  
  
**A**nzu woke up the next morning feeling sticky and extremely tired. She hasn't had a goodnight sleep all night because she kept waking up every other hour sweating. However, the weather wasn't even hot outside, and neither was her house. Thinking nothing of it, she stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. As much as she wanted to sleep right now, she wanted nothing more to be cleaned up of all the sweat from her body.  
  
After a cold shower, Anzu still felt weak and tired, so she planned to skip school for the day. With half open eyes, she walked over to the sink and began to brush her teeth; she tasted something funny in her mouth but thought nothing of it (**A/N- not toothpaste**). After doing so, she flashed the mirror a toothy smile, but immediately closed her mouth upon seeing her reflection. Her teeth were covered in blood and it was starting to drip. Leaning closer to the mirror, she realized that it was her gums that were bleeding.  
  
_"What the...?"_ she thought. Quickly she grabbed some tissue paper and put them against her teeth. After about two minutes, it finally stopped bleeding. Thinking that her gums were weak because she has a fever, Anzu pushed the thought that something wrong with her to the back of her mind and went back to sleep, for she was starting to feel extremely exhausted again.  
  
**I**t was lunch time at Domino High, the gang sat on their original spot at the top of the balcony talking about duel monsters and what not.  
  
Ryou held a worried and troubled expression on his face and seemed to be deep in thought. "Anzu didn't come to school today, I wonder if she's okay..." he said more to himself than to the gang in his soft British voice.  
  
"Don't worry bout yer girlfriend dude, she's probably still sick at home. She'll probably be back ta'morrow, she's too stubborn not ta be." Joey answered smirking, causing Ryou to go beat red in the face. "She's not my girlfriend Joey; I'm just concerned about a friend that's all." He said, trying to convince Joey, although still blushing.  
  
"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say" Tristan joined in. Yami just chuckled feeling sorry for the poor white headed teen. He knew very well that Ryou has a crush on Anzu by the way he looks at her. One thing about Yami is that you can't hide anything from him; he is very observative and has the gift of reading people's eyes like an open book. And Ryou held love in his eyes every time he looks at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Ahh...young love..." he smiled to himself.

"Yami, you too?! You're supposed to be the reasonable one!" Ryou exclaimed franticly.  
  
"Sorry Ryou, I can't help it" he said chuckling. "Why don't you just tell her how you really feel, it's obvious you like her" Yami continued with a serious tone in his deep voice.  
  
"But I don't..."  
  
Joey stood up and made a scary face. "Oh c'mon man, we already know ya dig her; ya dun need ta deny it nemore. Don't make me tell her myself!" he threatened.  
  
Ryou was still blushing like a mad man, and try as he may; he can't seem to cool his face down. "Alright, alright! I like her, happy now? I admit it!" Yami smiled "there, was that so hard?" Ryou was breathing very hard now. "Yes"  
  
After much teasing and persuading, they finally convinced Ryou to go visit Anzu after school, as if he wasn't going to anyways.  
  
**A**nzu was sleeping soundly when she was rudely awakened by the sound of the doorbell. Groaning, she got up off her bed and trudged down the stairs. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see Ryou standing there. "He- hey Ryou, I wasn't expecting you" Anzu stuttered. "Come in." She opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
Ryou pulled something out from behind his back and handed it to her while blushing madly. Anzu eyes widened. It was a single blue rose. Ryou knew that Anzu liked blue. "It's beautiful Ryou, thank you." Ryou wanted to say _you're beautiful too_ but he held his tong. "It's just a little get well soon present."  
  
Putting the rose in a vase, Anzu got him a drink and sat down on the couch with him still in her pajamas. "I'm sorry Anzu, did I wake you?" Ryou asked. "Oh no no no, I was awake already" she lied.  
  
"So how are you feeling, has your fever gone down yet?" he asked while putting the back of his hand to her forehead causing her to blush. "Uhh...yeah, I feel much better." She didn't want to tell him about her odd bruises and the strange bleeding of the gums because she didn't want him to worry about her.  
  
"Well, your forehead is still a little warm, why don't you go to the doctors and get some medicine." Ryou suggested.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine; I just need to rest a little bit more."  
  
"Anzu, just go before you get worst. Please promise me that you'd go." Ryou looked at her with a pleading look, and Anzu couldn't help but melt under his gaze.  
  
"Alright, I promise. I'll go tomorrow at noon." Ryou smiled. After talking for a while longer, Ryou stood up to leave. "Well, I best be leaving now, get some rest, you need it."  
  
Anzu walked him to the door and they gave each other an awkward hug. "I hope you feel better" he said as he stepped out of the door. "Thanks" she replied. "OH and Ryou?" he stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Her gaze softened. "Thanks for caring." Ryou smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
**T**he next day, Anzu skipped school again to go to her family doctor like she promised. "Hello Anzu, long time no see, how are you?" Dr.Taisuki asked. He was a slightly chubby man in his mid fifties, with a nice warm smile.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little fever"  
  
Dr. Taisuki raised an eyebrow. "A fever eh? You haven't had that for a while. Perhaps its time for a full body checkup"  
  
"No, that's okay...I just-"she started.  
  
He cut her off. "Non-sense, everyone should have a full body check-up every year, and you haven't had one for two years!" Anzu finally gave in. "Alright, since I have time...why not"  
  
A few weeks later, Anzu came back to get her results. "So Doctor, how am I? Am I still as healthy as ever?" she joked. But Dr. Taisuki held a very graved and serious expression on his face.  
  
"Anzu...please...have a seat." He said while running his hands through his hair. Anzu looked confused but took a seat nonetheless.  
  
"I'm afraid I have...bad news..." he said hesitantly, not looking her in the eye.  
  
Anzu looked frightened now. "Wha-what's wrong...?" she asked not really sure if she really wanted to know.  
  
Dr. Taisuki took a deep breath and took of his glasses. "Anzu...I'm afraid you have Leukemia."  
  
"Wha-what?" she stuttered.  
  
"Leukemia is a type of cancer that starts in the blood cells, forming tissue such as bone marrow, and causes large numbers of blood cells to be produced and enter the blood stream."  
  
Anzu was beyond shock. "Ho-how can you be sure doctor?"  
  
"It all adds up from your results" he said showing her diagrams and x-ray pictures. But Anzu wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, as much as she wanted to think that all this is all a big lie, somehow she knew that it was true. The fact that she does indeed have cancer.  
  
"Have you have night sweats, feeling tired, or getting bruises easily or bleeding easily?" he asked. Anzu frightfully gave a small nod. "Those are the basic signs of leukemia."  
  
Anzu finally found her voice. "B-but it can be healed right...I'll get better right...?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
  
Dr. Taisuki gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "I'm afraid not Anzu...it has been discovered too late...it had already spread."  
  
"How long do I..." Anzu couldn't finish what she was saying for she had began to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall and the sobs that were trying to come out of her mouth. But the doctor knew what she was trying to say, and as much as he didn't want to tell her, he knew he had to.  
  
"...you have a little bit over two months...I'm so sorry...it's a pity...you are so young..." The doctor reached into his drawer and pulled out a box of little blue pills. "Here, take these everyday, it will help to ease the pain that you will have to face."  
  
Anzu just stared at the pills that were put into her hands. She felt shattered; all her emotions were so bundled up together she felt confused of what to do. With wide eyes, she walked out the door not saying a word. The only words that kept ringing inside her head at the moment were  
  
_'Two months'_

* * *

**Noble Paladin-** He sure is falling fast. But I suck at writing romance, so forgive me if it sucks. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Shadow, Dreams, Light, Faith-** Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Deena70-** Yeah, I find Joey very blamable. Hehe  
  
**Dojomistressa-chan-** Now I'm gonna start saving after every paragraph, just incase. And yes, Leukemia is a real type of cancer, so I am not making it up. (I suck at making up diseases)  
  
**Russle-** I'm writing a lot of blushing aren't I? O well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
**V son sayian-** I hope all your answers are answered in this chapter=)  
  
**Serenity komoshiro-** thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Kaibasassistant-** Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
**Mya starnight-** awe baby still kicking'? When is it due again?  
  
**Yugia-** I'm having writer's block for my other story (again) so I decided to work on this one. Hope this chapter was good.  
  
**FearOfDying-** was Leukemia what you were thinking of?  
  
**Genki no Yuuki-** yup they will find out what's wrong with her eventually. You'd just have to keep reading to see if she dies or not, but I suppose the answer is already answered in this chapter.  
  
**Akira Daemon-** hey! You finally have a story up! 


	5. Broken inside

**Sorry for the long update. Many things have happened recently...first there was Prom, then my teacher was being a little too over caring. We were told to hand in a poem about our salvation, which I did, and after class he wanted to talk to me about it. Thinking I am suicidal, he sends me down to the vice principal where we talked, and then the VP sends me to see a guidance counselor. This is so ridiculous, I can't believe a simple poem can cause so much problems! So what if I cut myself?! That's my problem! I even told my teacher to fuck off, but he didn't seem to care. It took so much convincing for him not to call my parents too! Now the counselor freak wants to see me once in a while to see if I'm still alive...damn morons...thanks lord there is only two more weeks of school!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Broken inside**  
  
**A**nzu walked out of the building with her head down. It had started raining not too long ago, but Anzu didn't seem to care. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice, even though she is getting drenched. She just kept walking with no destination in mind; she was too distracted to care about anything else, when she is trying her hardest to digest all of the new horrid information that was told to her.  
  
She wanted to pretend that it was all a joke, or that she was just having a terrible nightmare, but somehow she knew it was the truth. The look in the doctor's eyes, the tone of his sorrowful voice, she knew it was the truth. She was going to die.  
  
"Why did you have to tell me?!" she screamed to the sky, not caring if she was getting strange stares. "I would have been better off not knowing!" her voice getting softer and softer as she sobbed.  
  
The rain was getting harder and harder, and people didn't even bother to stop to console the poor girl. They were all too busy running to find shelter from the rain, all they did were give her side-ways glances.  
  
Anzu was numb, inside and out. Not being able to summon up the courage to go on anymore, she fell to her knees with a loud splash, making water splatter everywhere. Letting heart wrenching sobs out, she pounded the puddle floor with her tightly balled fists. The bloodied water flowed down the streets...just like all of her happiness.  
  
**A**fter school, Ryou went over to Anzu's again. He stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds of waiting, he rung it again for a couple more times, but there was still no answer.  
  
_'That's strange...'_ he thought worriedly. _'She should have been home by now.'_ Just when he was about to leave, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw the brunette soaking wet trudging up the sidewalk. "Anzu!" he shouted while running towards her. But she didn't seem to have heard him. She just kept walking forward with her head down.  
  
Ryou went in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Anzu?"  
  
Feeling something touch her, she snapped her head up with wide frighten eyes. "R-Ryou?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"What happen to you?"  
  
Anzu put on a fake cherry façade, and put her hand on the back of her neck. "Oh...haha...I just forgot to take an umbrella with me..." Seeing her hands, Ryou became alarmed.  
  
"What happen to your hands, why is it bleeding?" he asked with his face screwed up with concern.  
  
"Oh...nothing much...I just slipped in a puddle and fell...clumsy me..." she replied forcefully.  
  
Ryou looked uncertain, but let it slide. "Common, let's go inside so you can warm up" he said while dragging her to the door.  
  
After they were inside, Anzu went to change into some dry clothes. Later, Ryou started wrapping up her hands with some gauze he found in her first aid kit.  
  
"So what did the doctor say to you?" he asked.  
  
Anzu froze up but managed to find her voice. Putting on another fake smile, she forced out a strangled giggle.  
  
"He just said I have a simple fever and that I'm perfectly fine"  
  
Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "That's good...and here I thought something big was wrong with you...what a fool I am." Anzu mentally winced _'if you only knew how right you are Ryou...'_ she thought sadly. "Something big wrong with me? Haha...I'm too stubborn to get sick..."  
  
Anzu promised herself then and there that she will not tell anyone about her sickness until she thinks the time is right. The last thing she wants is people pitying her and her friends getting sad because of her. She just wants to lead her last days normally like what she does everyday. Besides...she wouldn't know how to say goodbye...especially to Ryou...  
  
** A** couple of days later, Anzu came back to school. Even though she knew she only had two months left, she couldn't help but think that she was missing out a lot in school. In the eyes of other people, she hasn't gotten better at all, but perhaps sicker. Her face was unnaturally pale and she looked as if she had lost a lot of weight from the last few days, which she really had.  
  
"You're a little pale Anzu, is everything alright?" Ryou asked from his seat. "Huh? Oh, it must be my makeup" she replied while quickly applying some blush on with the time she had left before class starts. _'I can't let them see me like this'_ she thought angrily. But as much makeup that she can apply to her face, she could never hide her sickly look.  
  
After class, the teacher asked Anzu to stay behind for she had something to talk to her about. Ms. Kari was her name; she is a young and kind teacher who teaches art. Her favorite student happens to be Anzu because she always helped her keep the two trouble makers, Joey and Tristan in place, and also because she was one of the class top students.  
  
Ms. Kari had a serious and grave look on her face, and it looked like she was about to burst out crying.  
  
"Anzu...your doctor called the school yesterday...and the principal just told me this morning...about..." she couldn't say it; the truth was too much to bare. But Anzu knew what she was trying to say.  
  
"You know..." Anzu said quietly. The teacher nodded sadly, a single tear slipping out of her eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry" the teacher said. Anzu was having trouble controlling her tears now. "Stop crying...please...now you're making me want to cry too..." Anzu said wiping her eyes. Ms. Kari gave her a motherly hug which just made Anzu sob harder. "Just let it all out, it's better that way..." Ms. Kari had always been a mother figure to Anzu after her parents died, so Anzu respected her immensely, and trusted her just like how she trust her friends.  
  
"Why..." Anzu asked. "Why does this have to happen to me...I just got my life back together...I have a future...I'm suppose to become a dancer..." she said feeling broken.  
  
"I know dear...I know...but things aren't always what they seem...it's nature..."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, especially not my friends" Anzu pleaded while sniffing.  
  
"Don't worry...I won't. I'll leave that up to you...whenever you are ready...but they do have to know sooner or later...better early than later..." Anzu nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you're my teacher." With that, she wiped the last of her tears, and stepped out the door to face the world.

* * *

**Noble Paladin-** Thanks for the review! This story is getting so hard to write.  
  
**Russle-** Hey! Did I take too long? I'm sorry? Yeah, 2 months, sucks huh? I'll try to make a decent ending don't worry.  
  
**Mya starnight-** it's a girl? That's great! Now you can think about all those names that we've come up with.  
  
**Serenity komoshiro-** Don't worry, they will get together in the end. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Deena70-** Sigh, I hate to see her die too but my brain says otherwise. I'll try to make this a happy-ish story though!  
  
**Kisara koi-** I'll try to think of a decent ending, don't worry  
  
**V son sayian-** she will, she will, just wait.  
  
**UltraAnimeFangurl2004-** I don't hate Anzu, she's just the only girl character that I like using from the series. Thanks for the review!  
  
**FearOfDying-** Aww poor Ryou. Damn, I realized I haven't visited the doctors in ages! 


	6. Confession

**Chapter 6- Confession**  
  
**--Anzu's POV--**

**A** week has gone by, and I can still remember every single word the doctor has told me that day that changed my life forever. I knew what the truth was and after that day I became worse. God had written out my life span and things were all arranged. I knew that I was dying. Death was slowly creeping within my veins and I felt it. The days were going by and I was counting, for one by one my weaknesses were gaining. The doctor says that I only have two more months left to live, therefore I'm trying the best I can to enjoy life, making memories that will forever be upon those who I love dearly.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat again; it has been like that for almost every night now. In the morning, I had a strange chill running through my spine, even though it feels unnaturally hot in my room. And I felt weak, so weak and tired I felt like vomiting. But I'm not surprised though, it's been happening so often, I hardly ever get a good night sleep; makes me wonder if I can ever sleep well again.

I force myself out of my bed even though I feel my body protesting, but I have to get to school, I wouldn't want to be late. My whole body feels sore, and I soon discover why. Taking off my clothes and looking in the mirror, I see more tiny bruises all over my body. I get them so often, I have long forgotten where I had got them...besides, even a little touch can cause a bruise now.

After a relaxing hot bath, my body feels a bit better. I stepped up onto the weight scale and sighed at what it read; I loss another 5 pounds in a week. I always thought of losing a couple of pounds, but this is ridiculous. Seeing the time, I walked out the front door and started to walk to school without breakfast. I know I should have eaten something, but lately, it seems as if I've lost my appetite completely.  
  
**--Ryou's POV—**

**I**'ve been very worried about Anzu recently. I don't know why, but ever since she came back from the doctors, she has been acting quite strange. She always look so tired now, and she is unnaturally pale; she blames it on make up, but I know she's lying...even her smile is a lie...it always seems so forced now. But most of all, her once cerulean blue eyes that was always full of life seems so dull now...almost like her soul is broken.

"Alright class, settle down" I hear the teacher yell. I look in front of the classroom and I see Anzu sitting quite slumped on her chair, just staring aimlessly out the window. Her face is so pale, and she looks as if she hadn't slept for days for there were large eye bags under her eyes. I wonder if she stayed up all night yesterday.

In the middle of the lesson, one of the prep girls that I hated that sits in the back of the class raised her hand which stopped Ms. Kari from talking senselessly.

"What is it?"

"Umm...Anzu has like fallen asleep on her desk miss, shouldn't you like wake her up or something?" she asked with her annoyingly high voice. I turned my head around to glare at her. Anzu looks so tired; I think she deserves to sleep.

Apparently, the teacher thinks so too. Her face softened as she looked at Anzu's sleeping form. "Let her sleep, the class is almost over anyway".

That's strange, there's still another half an hour to go. And what's with the pity look? Does she know something I don't know? Oh well, at least it shut the prep girl up.

* * *

**A**t the end of class, the gang went over to wake Anzu up. "Yo Anzu, get up Anzu, class is over" The blond said poking her arm. The brunette mumbled something but didn't wake up. "Here let me" Ryou said. The albino gently shook her shoulders. "Hey Anzu? Get up Anzu". Finally opening her eyes, she looked around the class and saw that everyone is gone except for her friends who were looking down at her.

"Whoa, who woulda thought you would fall asleep in class" Joey teased while grinning.

Anzu blushed. "Shut up Joey...what time is it?"

"It's lunch time" Yami answered.

"Yeah, common lets go already, I'm hungry!" Tristan said rubbing his tummy.

"Oh stop whining you big babies, besides I'm not hungry right now...you guys go ahead to the cafeteria, I'm gonna go up to the balcony for some air."

"Suit yourself" Joey said while dragging the others out the door. Once they were out the door, Ryou said that he had to get something from his locker first. But in reality, he is actually going to check up on Anzu. Trudging up the metal steps, he opened the door to the balcony. It was quiet, not much people were up here today. He spotted Anzu standing in a secluded area looking down the school by the fence. Going up to her, he tapped her shoulder, getting a surprised yelp.

"Ryou, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, what are you doing up here?"

"I just needed some fresh air." She replied.

Ryou looked at her, and for once he finally seems to notice that these past couple of days, Anzu has always been wearing a jacket wherever she goes.

"Aren't you hot Anzu? It's burning out here!"

She started to feel nervous. She was wearing a jacket because she wanted to hide all her strange bruises. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me, I just feel a little chilly that's all."

"But I do worry about you Anzu" He said frowning "you've been looking sick for a while now...is everything okay?"

"I'm fine...really" she had a small fake smile plastered on her face, but Ryou knew her. She tried to fake it but Ryou saw right through her mask. Her eyes were the things that gave her away. He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You know you can always tell me anything right?"

Anzu blushed madly. "R-Ryou...?"

_'It's now or never'_ he thought.

Ryou took her hand and placed it on his chest. "I like you Anzu...I like you a lot"

Anzu eyes widened._ 'Did he just say he likes me? Am I hearing things?'_

_'Why isn't she saying anything'_ he thought _'what if she rejects me?'_ but his doubts soon shattered.

"I-I like you too Ryou...always have" Overjoyed, Ryou held her close and buried his face in her hair. He finally had the girl he cared about the most. "I don't like you Anzu...I think... I'm in love with you." Anzu gasped and smiled shyly. "Ryou...I think I'm in love with you too."

He leaned his head down slowly, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Noble Paladin-** Wow, this chapter was so hard to write. Thanks for the review. So sick..

**FearOfDying-** Almost crying? That means I have to work harder, never written something that made someone cry before.

**Rockinrollpunkergirl-** Thanks for the review

**UltraAnimeFangurl2004-** Sigh, I feel so sick, sorry for the long update.

**Russle-** You wanna read my poem? It's on my profile page. Yeah counselors are so gay, I'm glad schools over already.

**Mya starnight-** remember the names we made up for your baby when we use to e- mail each other? Those names.

**Serenitykomoshiro-** Thanks for reviewing, sorry if this took too long.

**Element-** Yeah she does doesn't she?

**MangaChick19418-** More chapters you want? More chapters you get.


	7. Pain

**Chapter 7- Pain**  
  
Anzu never felt happier. Ryou just confessed to her. She was glad that he was the one that confessed, because she knew that she would never have the guts to tell him how she feels, and would still be daydreaming about him thinking it can never work out.  
  
"Come; let's go back down, the guys are waiting for us." Ryou took her hand and together the couple walked down to the cafeteria.  
  
When they reached the table where the others were sitting, Joey and Tristan started wooting and yelling after seeing the two holding hands, while Yami grinned at them and gave them a thumbs up. The two poor teens blushed madly, while failing desperately to maintain a glare at the two goofs.  
  
"Took ya two long enuff ta get together, I knew ya both had a thing for each other all along!" Joey said laughing  
  
"Congratulations you two!" Yami said.  
  
"Yeah, let's make a toast for them!" Tristan said. The three boys held up their pop cans and banged them together. "To Ryou and Anzu!" They cheered. The two teens sweat dropped and blushed. "Thanks guys, but this isn't necessary, you're attracting attention!" Joey grinned. "That's the point!" They sighed and tried to have a good time.

* * *

Lunch was over, and it was time to go to class. In the middle of history class, Anzu felt sleepy and lightheaded again. Not wanting to fall asleep in class again, she asked for permission to go to the bathroom so she can splash cold water on her face.  
  
After doing so, Anzu looked herself in the mirror. She frowned at what she saw; her eyes were dull, and it had large dark eye bags under them. Her hair was limp and dead, and her face was pale as ever. It didn't matter how much make up she puts on, it still can't hide her paleness and her sickness. _'I hate mirrors...I hate my reflection'_  
  
Suddenly without warning, a sharp pain shot through her body causing her to double over in pain. Anzu let out a struggled scream and gripped the side of the sink making her knuckles turn deathly white. Her breath was forced and raggedy. Remember the pills the doctor gave her, she rummaged through her purse, throwing everything out. Finally finding the blue pills, she popped one into her mouth and swallowed it without water. After a couple of minutes of sitting on the floor, the pain finally started to subside and she was able to stand up. Anzu was glad she was the only one in the washroom, or else some one may have thought she was taking drugs. Picking up her things and wiping off her cold sweat, she made her way back to the classroom.  
  
"Anzu, what happen? You took more than ten minutes!" the teacher yelled when she came in.  
  
Anzu became nervous, the students were staring at her and Ryou was giving her a look of concern.  
  
"Sorry, I was just talking to a teacher in the halls" she lied. "It won't happen again" _'I hope...'_  
  
"Alright, take your seat"  
  
Anzu let out a sigh of relief and gave Ryou a reassuring smile for he was still looking at her in concern.  
  
After school, Ryou went to Anzu's locker to wait for her. "Hey Anzu, are you sure you're okay? You looked pretty sick when you came in the classroom."  
  
"I'm fine Ryou, trust me"  
  
He looked at her uncertainly. "What's that?" he pointed to a dark spot on her neck. "Huh?" she asked. "Oh, I must have hit my neck somewhere." She replied.  
  
"Be careful." He said not entirely sure. _'Don't hide anything from me Anzu'  
_  
"You know you can always tell me anything right?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
"Of course I know, don't worry, I'm fine! Really I am...and I promise I'll tell you everything" _'Except for this'_  
  
Ryou looked more relieved now. "Common, lets get you home shall we?" he said as he took her backpack off her shoulder and held her hand. Together they walked out of the school where the others were waiting for them.  
  
_'I really hope you do tell me everything...because something tells me you're not really fine at all...'_

_

* * *

_**Noble Paladin-** Hey you, I know this chapter isn't long, but my mind is clouded and I'm too lazy to think.  
  
**UltraAnimeFangurl2004-** I feel better now. Thanks though! Hope you aren't disappointed by the short chapter!  
  
**Kisara Koi-** yup, they're finally together finally. Thanks for the update!  
  
**Mangachick19418-** Hey, thanks for the reply, hopefully I can come up with the next chapter soon.  
  
**Russle-** hey dude. Yes they are finally together, notice how my stories take so long to get to the romance parts?  
  
**Mya starnight-** Jade Iyani Brown eh? That's a nice name! Anzu going to Egypt? That would make the story lag on too long, besides, she's got only 2 more months.  
  
**Yamia-Chan-** Yes, I hope I can fit a lot of angst in here. Yeah counselors don't help at all; they just make your life worse!  
  
**Eve-Of-Misery-** Well I'm sorry to here you say that, but unfortunately, she only has two more months to live, it would be kind of odd to make her Leukemia suddenly disappear.  
  
**Kokuei-** thanks for adding me to your favorites!! Hope this chapter isn't too short; hopefully I make up for it on my next.  
  
**V son sayian-** Anzu will tell them soon, don't worry. It's probably going to get really sad. If I am able to write it that is.  
  
**Dark-demented-** Don't worry, updated. A bit short though huh? Thanks for the review!  
  
**Vaz1201 and Demona-** nope, her sickness won't spread to other people. I updated, so you can't hurt me...actually you can if you like, some pain would be nice sometimes. I read your one shot, its good! I think I reviewed you too.  
  
**The days of the Phoenix-** Haven't slept for a few days? I've done that before, it was quite fun actually. Thanks for the review! 


	8. Fallen

**

* * *

Chapter 8- Fallen**  
  
Weeks have passed and Anzu's condition has gotten remarkably worse, but she still refuses to spend her last days at home rather than go to school. Stubborn to the end. Recently, she has missed a few days of school every week because of excruciating pain she feels in her body. Fortunately, they don't last too long, however they do leave her with a feeling of uneasiness and numbness throughout her body. Her friends and her fellow classmates have also been noticing odd changes in Anzu. She has gotten so thin that her cheek bones were clearly visible beneath her skin, also she's gotten so pale, it can almost put Ryou in shame.  
  
Ryou has confronted her many times, but it always ended up with the same result; Anzu putting up a fake smile and telling him that everything's fine. Ryou of course isn't that easily convinced. He noticed that almost all of the teachers has been treating her differently, for instance, letting her go out of the classroom whenever she wants, never picking on her, letting her sleep in class and even the meanest of teacher seemed to be being nice to her. Just her. This of course made many students envy her and most dislike her. Anzu of course won't stand for this and stomped, or in her case dragged herself to the principal's office to talk with him.  
  
"Oh hello Anzu, what a lovely surprise, what can I do for you?" the principal asked her. He was a short chubby man with short grey hair who wears big round glasses.  
  
"I don't like how the teachers have been treating me..." she trailed.  
  
"What? Have they been treating you bad? You poor girl, what have they done to-"Anzu cut the man off quickly before he did something drastic.  
  
"No no no...they've been treating me nicely. A little too nicely..."  
  
The round man raised his brow and stared at her in confusion. "What is the problem then, don't you like being treated like a special-"  
  
Once again Anzu cut him off. "No!" she shouted with unshed tears glimmering in her dull cerulean eyes. "I don't want any pity! I wanted to be treated the same way like every other student...just because I'm...dying...doesn't mean I should be treated differently..." a tear finally made her way down her cheeks as realization struck her once again.  
  
The principal held a look of sorrow and understanding. He gave her a sad smile and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you'd felt this way. I'll tell the teachers to stop whatever they are doing."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but you should really go home and take a nap. Your eye bags are huge; it looks like you haven't slept in days!"  
  
Anzu looked in the mirror that was behind where the principal stood. Her eye bags were indeed larger than they should be, but he was right about her not sleeping in days. She has been having a slight case of insomnia in the last couple of days. She looked like a walking corpse with her limp hair, dead eyes and pale skin.

* * *

Gym was the only period she doesn't go to anymore. Anzu was normally a very athletic person, but that has all changed. She can no longer run for long distances and she can never play sports anymore without getting strange pains. Also, going to gym means students have to wear shorts and tee- shirts. By wearing those, Anzu's odd bruises and disturbing red dots on her skin are going to be shown. So she just didn't go anymore, the teacher didn't mind either. Also the fact that her arms and legs were now so bony, everyone is going to get suspicious of the once healthy girl.  
  
With tired eyes, Anzu slowly trudged to her locker where she saw Ryou standing next to it waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Anzu" The albino smiled lovingly at her while he opened the locker for her. Anzu instantly felt better after seeing him. "Hey Ryou, sorry if I took long"  
  
"That's okay, take all the time you need. Now let's go to lunch shall we?" he said sticking his arm out like a gentleman. Anzu giggled and looped her arm around his. When the arrived at the lunchroom, they sweat dropped as Joey and Tristan were having an eating contest on who could eat the fastest. Yami was timing them.  
  
"So who won?" Ryou asked after they finished.  
  
"Joey again" Yami replied. "He's on his winning streak"  
  
Anzu grimaced as the two best friends loudly burped. "Excuse me!" they chorused. Her face then saddened knowing that pretty soon; she will never see them joke around like that anymore. As fast as that solemn look came, it disappeared just as fast, replacing it with a mask of joyfulness.  
  
As the others ate, Anzu just stared at her lunch tray. "What's wrong Anzu, why aren't you eating?" Ryou asked in concern in his cute accent which made Anzu's insides melt.  
  
"I'm just not hungry..."  
  
"You haven't eaten anything for lunch for a long time, are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "No really I'm fine." She picked up an apple and slowly began to chew on it. The last thing she wants is her friends to think that she's become anorexic. After all those weight she lost due to her sickness, she does look like she has anorexia.  
  
Not even done half her apple, she began to feel sick. Pretending to yawn, she told her friends that she is going home to take a short nap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked her.  
  
"Just a bit tired, haven't had any sleep yesterday working on that project we got."  
  
"Alright, I'll walk you home then" he suggested.  
  
"That's alright; you should stay here and finish your lunch."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Anzu gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. She picked up her books and exited through the doors. Once she was in a secluded area, she clutched her chest and breathed hard holding the wall for support. She can no longer hold up her mask of cheeriness. Her face was contorted in pain as she struggled to not let her tears fall. She just puts on a happy mask so that her friends will think she's OK, but like all masks, you have to take it off and breathe every once in a while.  
  
Ryou looked troubled. "I'm worried guys, I'm going after her." He stood up and ran out the cafeteria doors leaving the guys dumbfounded. Joey sighed "He's in love man, love makes people act weird"

* * *

After her breathing got a little better, Anzu walked up the staircase with books in her hands. Suddenly, she began to feel a wave of dizziness hit her. She immediately dropped her textbooks, watching them fall down the stairs and clutched her head. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice in time. Trying to steady herself, she began to see blurs and before she knew what was happening, she was falling...and than everything went black. The last thing she remembered was someone screaming her name, a flash of white and a pair of strong arms catching her.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, don't hate me for stopping here, but I gotta end somewhere ya know? I'm leaving for New York Tomorrow so it's gonna take a while before I update again, until then, please read and review!  
**  
**FearOfDying-** Hey thanks for the review, I wonder how I'm gonna make Ryou react next chapter. Wait and see.  
  
**Yamia Ishtar-** Yes I know I'm not fair. I don't think you'll need tissues though because I really don't know how to write angst that involves making people cry. If you do then I must congratulate myself.  
  
**Noble Paladin-** I have no idea how I'm gonna write my next chapters yet, I just write while I think, so don't blame me if something odd happens.  
  
**Kisara koi-** she will, maybe next chapter.  
  
**DojomistressAmbyChan-** Yes I'm a monster alright. But I'll make sure it won't be a really really sad ending (I hope)  
  
**Summers Death-** I hope my story is tear jerking, I never thought I was capable of one. Yes you do get to meet many different people when you don't sleep, and strangely, many people are online at night than in the afternoon. Figments of your imagination? Haha same here, don't know what's real and what's not anymore.  
  
**Russle-** Yeah, secrets gonna be out soon, most likely next chapter. That is if I get around to writing it before summer ends.  
  
**Chibi Kitty Sorceress-** Thanks for the review!  
  
**Pocky no miko-** I hope I can make an ending that will bring tears=) thanks for the review! 


	9. Truth is out

**Chapter 9- Truth is out**

Anzu was immediately sent to the hospital after falling unconscious at the stairway. Ryou was the one who caught her; it almost scared the living daylights out of him. He was looking for Anzu around the school when he heard a loud bang at a nearby staircase, which sounded like someone had dropped a bunch of heavy textbooks. Going to check it out, to Ryou's horror, he saw Anzu at the top swaying, and all of a sudden falling backwards. Immediately, his legs rushed up to catch her, fortunately, he got her in time.

Ryou, Yami, Tristan, and Joey decided to skip last period to go to the hospital to visit Anzu, for they couldn't concentrate in class anyways. They were given permission to stay in her room as long as they don't make too much noise. None of them knew what was wrong, the doctor said that it would be better that she tell them herself. That made the boys very confused and even more worried. They watched as a nurse came into the room to get a blood sample from Anzu, after that they all sat around her bed, hoping that she'd open her eyes soon.

It is just now that they realized how bad she really looked. Her face was fish belly pale, and her check bones were showing. Her eye bags were enormous, giving the impression that she hadn't slept for weeks. Her brown hair lay dull and limp, it has lost its healthiness and shine that it once had. The worst part was she had strange purple and red spots all over her arms and legs. They were also so bony; it looked as if she's anorexic.

Ryou painfully looked away but still holding her hand, the sight of her makes him want to scream and cry. He doesn't want to comprehend the fact that there is something seriously wrong with his girlfriend. And what makes him even sadder is that she didn't tell him or anyone else for that matter.

Anzu suddenly moved her fingers, causing Ryou to jump up, followed by the others. A soft groaning escaped her mouth as her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She called out to Ryou weakly as he helped her sit up. "I'm here Anzu" he reassured her.

After she got adjusted to the light and realized where she was, she held a sad expression on her face and looked down at her hands.

"Are you okay Anzu? What happened...you just fell like that...you had me so worried..." Ryou said sadly.

"N-nothing's wrong..."

"There's no point lying to us now...we saw the strange spots on your skin...and how skinny you've become...the doctor even said something's wrong...he just wouldn't tell us..." Yami said equally sad. He didn't want to see his friend in pain.

"Just tell us Anzu...we might be able to help" Joey said not in a joking tone for once. Tristan nodded, agreeing with them.

Ryou grabbed her hand again. "I can see through you façade Anzu...this is something serious isn't it? I can see it in your eyes..." She always wore a fake smile and her eyes didn't sparkle anymore.

Anzu couldn't take it anymore; she let her walls down and broke into heart wrenching sobs. Ryou pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered soothing words into her ear. "You know you can tell us whenever you're ready" he said gently with his cute British accent.

Her friends stood by her bed and stared at her with sympathy, not knowing what to say to the broken girl. '_What happened? What happen to the Anzu who use to be so full of life and happiness? What changed?" _they wondered mentally.

Anzu finally stopped crying and sat up straight. "I...I don't know how to tell you guys..."

"Take your time" Ryou reassured her.

"I...I have..." She couldn't say it, it was too hard.

"You can do it" they encouraged her.

Anzu took a deep breath and looked into Ryou's eyes which gave her strength and determination.

"I'm dying..." she whispered hesitantly looking down at her hands. The gang looked confused and unbelieving. "What are you talking about Anzu? You're joking right? What in Ra's name is going on?! Ryou shouted frantically.

"I have Leukemia"

The boys looked stunned for a moment. No one made a sound; the only noise that can be heard was the slow beeping of the machines.

"You...you what...?" Ryou asked in a small voice after finally found his voice hoping he had heard her wrong.

"You should have told us" Yami said.

"We're your friends Anzu...why didn't you tell us?" Tristan added.

"Because I didn't want the reaction I'm getting right now!" she sobbed.

"How do you think we will react?!" Joey shouted angrily, not angry at her, but angry at himself for not noticing before. Ryou sat there with a stunned look, he too was beating himself up inside as well. He's her boyfriend, why didn't he notice anything?

"Guys stop, this isn't helping" Yami being the reasonable one said as he patted Joey's shoulder.

"Can it not be healed?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"It's...it's too late..."

Everyone was afraid to ask the next question, but they knew that it had to be done. Joey decided to be the brave one. "How...how long do you..." he hesitated, not knowing if he really wanted to find out. But Anzu seemed to understand what he was trying to ask.

"I have less than 2 months..."

The room fell in silence once again except the occasional mutter of "dear Ra...please no..."

Anzu finally realizing that her red spotted skin was exposed looked away and covered herself with the blankets.

"Please...just go away...I don't want you to see me when I'm so...ugly..."

Ryou expression softened. He sat down next to her on the bed. Anzu refused to look at him and tried desperately to get her hands out of his grip, but she was too weak and tired, so it was futile.

"Anzu, look at me" Ryou demanded in a soft tone. He felt her shake her head rapidly under the covers and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Please?" he begged lightly.

After a couple of minutes, Anzu finally began to lower the blankets and peeped out behind the covers. Her hair was plastered all over her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Ryou smiled at her. "Listen Anzu" he said gazing intently into her eyes. "You are NEVER ugly." Even though you are in this state right now, you are still the most beautiful person in my eyes" he continued in a dead serious tone. Anzu sniffed and Ryou wiped away a falling tear with his thumb.

"Really?" she squeaked.

Ryou took her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Absolutely"

The gang quietly left the room, wanting to leave the couple alone, and afraid that they were going to start shedding tears.

* * *

**Kagome-yasha- **thanks for loving my story =)

**UltraAnimeFanGurl2004- **I had fun at New York, even though the last day was a disaster haha! I actually came back a while ago; I just got around to updating today.

**Joeyzgirl- **I don't have Leukemia if that's what you're trying to ask. I'm not that lucky...well I hope you liked this chapter!

**Chibikittysorceress- **yeap, Ryou caught her, hope you liked how this chapter turned out.

**Pockynomiko- **thanks for reviewing

**Lily-oftheshadow- **thank for liking my story, hope you like this chapter!

**Yamiaishtar- **Yes, I like to be evil and leave evil cliffhangers, but unfortunately for me, I suck at them so you won't be seeing them very often.

**RamenII- **back from New York and thanks for reviewing as always. Hmm...now that the secret is out, I have no idea how to write the next chapters...

**FearOfDying- **that put you in the mood for an apple? Maybe cuz I was leaving for the big apple? O well, an apple a day keeps the damn doctors away dude.

**NoblePaladin- **thanks for reviewing as always, hopefully I could get the next chapters going soon.

**Momo- **hopefully this chapter is good. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Grieving

**Chapter 10- Grieving **

The boys left the hospital soon after Anzu fell asleep. She had to stay a night there because the doctors wanted to do another body check up to see how her condition was. Ryou wanted to stay with her; however visiting hours were over so he was forced to leave. With a heavy heart, he walked out of the hospital with one last glance at the sleeping girl.

Joey was walking home with Ryou, Yami and Tristan went the other way. The two boys walked in silence, not one word was said. But then again, they wouldn't know what to say, while still trying to let the tragic information sink in. The sky was darkening, but none of the boys took notice. Joey held a solemn expression and his eyes were downcast staring at the cement as he walked. His mop of blond hair covered most of his face and his hands were clenched into tight fists in his jacket pocket.

And Ryou...Ryou looked heartbroken. His face held a look of severe sadness and pain. His eyes were also downcast, but they seem to have lost the innocent spark it often held. He walked in slow strides as his entire body slumped in emotional fatigue, while his hands hung limply at his side.

Suddenly Ryou heard a loud painful bang at his side, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts.

Joey had punched the wall.

He didn't say anything. None of them did. Ryou understood that this is Joey's way of getting rid of his frustrations. He felt like doing the same too, but he was better at holding in his emotional outbursts. Joey slowly lowered his fist that connected with the wall, not really noticing it dripping with blood. He still had his head down, and it looks like he was shaking.

"I can't believe this...I can't believe one of ma best buddies is gonna die..." he muttered more to himself. But Ryou heard him perfectly. He couldn't believe it either, all this is so sudden.

"I can't believe this...this is so messed up..." again with the same bloody fist, Joey slammed it against the wall, leaving a bloody red mark on it. He didn't seem to mind the pain let alone feel it. His body along with Ryou has gone numb from emotions long after they had left the hospital.

"...how do you think I feel...?" Ryou interrupted.

"I'm her boyfriend...and all I can do is watch her suffer...I can't do a damn thing!" A tear escaped his eyes as he fell to his knees, not being able to hold himself up any longer.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is going to die..." soon more tears were flowing down his pale face and onto the floor.

"I love her damnit!... God...I love her so much..." His fists slammed the abused cement repeatedly as his silent tears continued to fall. Joey can only watch helplessly for he knows that nothing he can do or say will make him feel any better about this.

* * *

Anzu was released from the hospital the very next day. It didn't look like her condition has changed at all, but she had amazingly convinced the doctors that she was well enough to go home. All went well for the next couple of days. Ryou spent more time with her than anything else; the other guys were giving her baskets of support and tried not to give her pity looks. Whenever they see her, they try there hardest not to show a single tear. Everyone treated her normally as much as they could, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

Yes, all went well except for one fateful day that made everything become worse.

Ryou was walking through the park one afternoon with Anzu. The doctors say that she should go outdoors more so she gets more fresh air. So in that case, Ryou made it his personal duty to take her to the park once everyday. It was peaceful in the morning; they would sit at the bench all morning listening to the birds sing, trees raffle and feel the gentle winds against their face.

Ryou was walking down the path with Anzu when suddenly her hand slipped out of his and went to cover her mouth. She was having a coughing fit, and after a few seconds she fell to her knees.

Ryou bent down next to her and removed her hand from her mouth. He stumbled back and starred in shock. Cold sweat ran down his face and his breath got caught.

"Anzu..." he whispered mournfully.

She had just coughed up a mouth full of blood. What happened next scared the living daylights out of him. Her eyes rolled backwards and she fell foreword into his arms. He called out her name but there was no answer. He picked the fallen girl up off the ground and ran to the Domino hospital that was only a block away.

"Hang on Anzu...you're going to be fine...

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry I took so long. And I'm sorry this is so short! I have a new job now, I work at CNE as manager for this stupid store that sells purse, and I have to work 12 hours straight with no break everyday!! A friggin' 7 days a week!!!! Anyways...it's late now but I made it my personal goal to get this chapter up even if I only get 4 hours of sleep.**

**FearOfDying- **Yeah I love that word too, but stupid ppl like me can't use it often.

**Joeyzgirl- I'm** nosy too don't worry.

**UltraAnimeFangurl2004- **yes, I'm a lazy and tired person

**RamenII- **it's funny how you laugh when it's so cute. You are very odd. In a good way of course. I like odd people.

**SailorTiamat- **Thank you for the review

**Darkhope- **Love your name. You are so lucky to live in New York. I love it there! Thanks for the review!

**KisaraKoi- **I hope she lives too, but tell that to my evil brain in which doesn't listen to me.

**dojomistressAmbyChan- **Yeah she'd be let out don't worry.


	11. More bad news

**Chapter 11- More bad news**

_**Ryou's POV**_

I've never felt so helpless in my life before. I haven't slept in days, saying I was tired was an understatement. But I can't sleep...not even sleeping medicine can put me to sleep. Believe me, I've tried. Anzu has just been rushed into the emergency room minutes ago. My body feels numb, and yet I paste around in the hallway restlessly like an idiot. I can't help it though...I wish it was me that was dying rather than her. I felt my body tremble and I saw my hands shake as I remember the events of this morning. I can still feel her body collapse into my arms as I looked helplessly into her pained expression and bloodied mouth. I've never been so scared. I've never been so worried about someone...but then again, I never been in love before.

Tears had started to form without me knowing, but I don't care...nothing matters except for her right now. I'm worried...I don't know what's going to happen next...and truth be told...I really don't know if I want to find out...why do I have a feeling that the outcome of this isn't going to be good? What am I going to do without her? Will I be able to move on? That I rather not think about right now...

* * *

The doctors came out of the room and Ryou stood up so quickly that his head started spinning. He ran up to the doctor and shook his shoulders violently, panic in his voice.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "She's stable right now...however I do have some news to tell you both...but before that, maybe you should see her first..."

With that, the doctor left to get some folders. Ryou, not wanting to think about what kind of news is going to be revealed went into the room to see Anzu.

She was lying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. But she was awake, just too tired to open her eyes. She didn't look too healthy, most of her hair was covering her face, and her arms and legs were bony and covered with more of those strange red and purple dots.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he walked over and sat at the side of her bed. Lifting his hand, he placed it on the side of her cheek and moved her hair out of her face. He saw her smile under his touch and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ryou..."

He smiled a warm smile down at her. "I'm here..."

Ryou helped her sit up and with new found strength; she latched onto his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Ryou looked surprised but then he pulled her closer burying his face into her strawberry scented hair.

"I'm sorry I worried you..."

He hugged her tighter. "It's my job to worry about you" he tried to joke, but his heart wasn't in it. Instead his voice trembled, and he felt the stinging sensation that he hated at the back of his eyes again. Just when Anzu was about to question him, Dr. Taisuki entered with a handful of papers and folders. His face held an expression that told her nothing. A bitter voice at the back of her head told her that bad news comes her way.

"Hello Anzu" He waited for her to return his greeting but only silence answered.

"So what are her results Dr?" Ryou asked.

"I would like to say that I'm sorry but your results didn't come out as I hoped that they would." How do you tell such a young girl that her days were numbered? He knew that his news shouldn't come as a surprise but he also knew that Anzu was still clinging to the hope that everything was all just a joke.

"So what's going to happen?" she heard herself ask.

Silence stretched out as he thought of what to say next. "It seems that the results we had for you the last time has changed drastically" There was a pause once again as he struggled to collect himself. "With the way that everything is progressing, you don't have much time left. You have about nineteen days." Focusing on the girls bowed head he wished that he could see her face.

'_Nineteen days'._ "Oh. I see," of all the things she could have said 'oh'. Ryou tightened his fists and he felt her skin turn cold.

"If there is anything that I can do for you, anything that you would want, I will make sure that you have it." The wrong words to say her head came up and her large eyes locked with his making him suddenly wish that he couldn't see them again. The brown depths were alive with anger. He could feel it poor off her small frame.

"Anything I want?" she was angry and there was nothing that she could do about it. Her hands clenching she sprung from the bed tearing at the machines in the room. Turning them over where the expensive machinery landed with a deafening crash.

Ryou watched as Anzu destroy the machines that surrounded her bed. He would have tried to stop her. How could he when he felt like doing the same thing? He also had the feeling that she needed this right now. That it was something important. So he watched as she threw the last of machines to the ground, this one making a buzzing sound as the glass encasing shattered. She then started on ripping the bed sheets off and throwing them all over the room.

She went to move when the iv tried to restrain her this time instead of tugging to get more slack she reach down snatching the thing from her arm ignoring the pain the action had caused.  
  
"Get someone in here now I need restraints!" Talking into the little call button Dr. Taisuki looked at the angry girl that was still tearing at her arm.  
  
That was enough for Ryou. He wasn't about to let her hurt herself. Taking a step toward he was about to step toward her. That was till Anzu became aware of what he was about to do.

"Stay back! Or I'll swear I'll jump out the window right now!" she cried as she stepped closer to the window which the glass was shattered from one of the machinery that was thrown into it.  
  
"Anzu, stop this!" the albino shouted desperately feeling even more helpless.

A movement at the window (those windows where people look to see the patient in the room) caught her attention and she saw her friends standing there with a basket full of fruits and a shock and saddened expression upon their faces.

As excited as she was to see them her anger won out and she picked up a chair that was next to her and stalked across the room. In two strides she closed the distance smashing the chair into the glass when it bounced off she drew back and slammed into it again this time hearing it crack but not shatter.

"What are you doing here, come to stare at me like some exhibit in a zoo?!" She didn't know if they could hear her but the hurt expression on her friends face told her that they could. There were people rushing to the room she could see them behind her friends. _'Let them come'_ she thought darkly ready to hit the glass again. She didn't get the chance as she felt the chair being pried from her hands as others went to her shoulders. Throwing them off she glared at the people who were trying to restrain her. Getting those annoying people out of her way she began throwing her body at the glass, at her screaming friends on the other side. Her fragile body pounded at the glass, it was thicker then she thought. She was sure that she could have made it out of the door but she wanted the satisfaction that would only come when she shattered that glass.

A pair of hands closed around her shoulder but even with the power that her anger had given her she couldn't seam to shake them off. Turning, she saw it was one of the securities that had been called in.

"Get the sedative ready and have the restraints on the bed right now!" He yelled at the other people in the room his attention still focused on the girl he held in his iron grip.  
  
"Let go of me!" she began beating on his chest trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
"You hear her she said to let go of her." The voice was low and menacing it was the only warning there was before the security went slamming into the wall. "Don't you ever dear to lay a hand on her again." His voice was a snarl as he looked down at the other man. The truth was that Ryou was somewhat thankful that the man was trying to restrain Anzu who was on the verge of hurting herself.

Anzu's breaths were coming in ragged gasps as she looked down at the doctor. "You said that I could have anything that I wanted. What if I want to tear down the entire fucking hospital? What are you going to do to me then? Put me in an insane asylum for the remainder of my life? Her anger was slowly slipping away leaving her only with the pain. She desperately wanted to cling to her anger but it was leaving her. Tears were coursing down her cheeks now "After all it's only nineteen days!" she yelled, though it was the last of her strength, suddenly her knees were no longer able to support her weight and she began to sink to the ground. Only to feel arms come up to support her. Bowing her head she rested against Ryou trying to gain strength. Instead all she could do was cry. "I'm only eighteen...I don't want to die..." She had been clinging to hope so much in the past few days it was like a physical pain to have it ripped away from her. Her hands clinging onto Ryou's shirt she pulled herself close to him unable to stop the sobs that racked her body.  
  
"Nineteen days. My god nineteen days..." the words escaped her in an anguished whisper torn from her throat as it had closed up to try and prevent her from talking.  
  
Dr. Taisuki watched heart broken as the young couple embraced on the floor. The girl was shaking while the boy held her to him like he was afraid to let go. But it was the tone in her voice as she said those words that hurt the most. He realized that his coworkers were making their way to the couple with the sedative and restraints. 

"You come near her with those things and I swear I will send you to the shadow realm." The words were calm yet threatening. There was a serious in his voice that made them shrink back. Something in Ryou's eyes told them that he was more then capable of carrying out his words, even though they didn't know what the "shadow realm" is.  
  
After much convincing, the fallen girl was given permission to leave the hospital to live the rest of her days however she wishes to.

Nineteen days is all she has; and in these nineteen days, Ryou has sworn to make them her best.

* * *

**Joeyzgirl- **whoops, what a stupid mistake I made. Thanks for telling me. Well my CNE job is finally over, now it's back to school and back with my normal weekend job. Still hell, but then again, what's not?

**Kari- **everyone dies.

**Vaz1201andDemona- **I'm glad that it's a sad story. And yes I will try to but more fluff and I'll make sure her days are good. Thanks for reading.

**RamenII- **yes, it does hurt. But sometimes pain feels so good; you don't have to cry out. Have you ever punched a wall before out of anger? Feels okay. I'm not asking you to try, but if you do, punch a mirror, it's funnier that way.

**UltraAnimeFangurl2004- **your parents kicked me out of the house when you were 16? Dude you are so lucky! Want to switch places? I'm saving up to bye my own apartment because I am getting so tired of living with them. Just a couple more jobs and I think I'll have enough. And I'm almost 18 so they can't stop me if I want to 'run away'.

**SailorTiamat- **welp this chapter answers your question. Thanks for reading.

**DojomistressAmbyChan- **yeah, I'll get her POV next chapter. I really suck at doing people's POV's.

**Nefer- **hey, thanks for liking my story. And it's really rare that the crap I write makes people cry, so wow.

**SilentMonkGirl- **sorry girl, she's gotta die, but I'll be sure to give her a good death.

**Black-Flare-Shadow- **hey, I love your name. And that was a good "walking in the park" scene you wrote, you should write a story with that scene of yours!


	12. The brightest smile

**Chapter 12- The brightest smile**

_**Anzu's POV**_

Five minutes have just gone by, yet I feel as though I have been sitting here for days. My heart is continuously pounding like crazy, playing relentlessly like a sad melody, rumbling louder and louder by the minute and I am still unable to stop crying. The hopes that I have once had are dead and the feeling of senselessness has taken over my strength, like the devil himself locking away those who are helpless. The sheltered exterior around me has shattered into a million pieces and I am powerless.

My fears have grown enormously large, causing despair to perpetually haunt me and tonight my bedroom feels terribly cold. From the time I've entered my room, I have not left this secluded location and for the moment it is a place for me to hide my tears. I will sit here with my eyes shut tight and block out the hideous world forever.

My clock is talking incessantly, ticking and ticking away all the time that I've wasted sobbing in bed. There are no more words to express how I feel at this moment, except numbness, a lifeless feeling confining my every thought.

I sit here still trying to let the words sink in. I remember them clearly, like the bells on top of the church I use to go to, but try as I might, I can't bring myself to believe it…or maybe I don't want to believe it.

_Nineteen days…_

Why me? Why does it have to be me? I had hopes and dreams…I had my future already planned out…I was going to study in New York right after I get out of high school…I was going to become a great dancer if not famous…so why?

Why did I drag Ryou into my mess? He deserves someone better…someone who isn't dying…I was so happy the day he confessed to me, and I let that get to me…I should have lied and said I didn't feel the same way…then he wouldn't have to be so heartbroken when I'm gone…I guess it's true when they say 'you always hurt the ones you love'.

_I shouldn't be so selfish…_

I reached for the music box at my side; there is a ballerina inside twirling in circles. I closed my eyes as I listen to the playing of the childhood lullaby. The music seemed to sooth me. I felt my tenseness relax and my head cleared of all troubled thoughts.

So what if I have nineteen days left? I had caring friends who would always be there for me and support me all the way, I had many adventures that will forever leave a smile in my heart, and most importantly, I found love.

I abruptly have this sudden urge to see Ryou. But my body was weak and tired, I couldn't get up.

I called his name, hoping he heard me because I just realized my voice sounded so small. Must be from all that crying back at the hospital. But luck must be on my side today because there was suddenly a knock at the door.

_**Ryou's POV**_

I was downstairs making some soup for Anzu hoping she'd eat it, seeing as she looked so worn out lately. I stirred the soup continuously as I found myself become lost in my own thoughts. I've known Anzu ever since I transferred to Domino High; she was one of the first people to say high to me. She then introduced me to her friends and pretty soon we became best friends. What amazes me most was that she always wore a carefree smile on her face, like nothing bothered her; there I noticed that she was beautiful, and had a wonderful personality. After all these years of good times and hardships we had together, I finally realized that I was in love with her.

I'll never forget the day at the school's balcony where I finally told her how I feel about her, and I was so relieved that she loved me back, that was the best day of my life. I never felt this way towards anybody before…I don't know what I'm going to do without her…I don't want to lose her…

The saddest day of my life was when she told me she had leukemia, I can't comprehend the fact that she's dying…I can't believe that she's going to leave me forever…but I know I have to be strong for her…I know I have to be there for her when she needs me the most.

_Nineteen days…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly felt something wet land on the top of my hand. Looking down I see that it's a drop of water. My hand reached up touching my cheeks. Are these tears? Was I crying without knowing it? Before I could think more of it, I heard something upstairs where Anzu is at. Thinking she's in trouble, I ran up the stairs to her room.

"Anzu?" I called softly upon entering her room. She looked up with a full smile gracing her features. I was shocked to say the least but I was rather happy to see she's not looking so glum anymore.

"Ryou, I missed you" she said childishly. I smiled; I have only been gone for an hour downstairs while letting her rest. I took a seat on the bed with her while I wrapped my arms around her as her head leaned on my chest.

"What's on your mind?" I mumbled through her hair. She giggled at me. I love her giggles, I missed them too.

"Just you" she said, her face tired but happy like. Makes me happy to see her happy. I wonder what made her so happy. A minute ago she looked so lost and depressed.

"I love you…" I suddenly found myself saying. She put a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes with her big intense cerulean eyes. I couldn't help but blush. "I know" she whispered "I love you too".

I brought my lips closer to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. My hands went up to her cheeks and the back of her head deepening the kiss. When we finally pulled out for air, I saw her blushing, staring at me.

"Were you crying Ryou?" that was unexpected; I gave her a confused look. "Your eyes, they're red" I looked at the mirror across the room and saw that my eyes were quite red.

"I guess I have been huh?"

"Why were you crying?" she looked at me sadly.

"Because I love you…and I worry about you so much…" I said kissing her forehead. Oh Ryou…" I embraced her tightly, afraid to let her go. Then I remembered she had to eat something.

"Come Anzu, I made some soup for you downstairs, it may be a little burnt though" I felt bashful all of a sudden. Knowing she's too weak to walk at this moment, I bent down and put my arms under her knees and around her shoulder and lifted her up. She giggled again. I love that sound. "I'll eat anything you make for me" she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled and bent my head down to give her a peck on her lips.

Even though she only has nineteen days left, I'm happy to know she is optimistic again. I have finally learned to accept the fact that she's going to die soon. But I know our last days together will be wonderful. I will make sure of it. She loves to dance, so I will make sure she gets her last dance.

**Silentmonkgirl- **yes poor Ryou, he went a bit overboard huh?

**Sailortiamat- **yeah, it's amazing what angry people can do.

**fearOfDying- **hmm…I think this story is coming to an end soon, maybe I'm dragging it too much?

**pinkdreamer122- **thanks for the review)

**black-flare-shadow- **haha, I doubt they'll make a dying person pay for it. In anime at least

**V son sayian- **slow on updates? Me too pal.

**Dojomistressambychan- **awww was it that sad? That's great! Well I think my story is coming to an end soon, maybe a few more chapters?

**RamenII- **yes, I believe that girls can pull the most violent tantrums haha

**ultraAnimefangurl2004- **yeah I have to pat for everything too, really sucks. I still want to move out though; I'd get so much freedom

**bishoplover- **thank you!

**Blackmystweaver- **yeah, it's a shame she has to die, all my fault.


	13. Final Chapter

_**A/N- **Hey guys, I was meaning to re-write this last chapter because not many was pleased with it, so here it is. I'm sorry it took so long; hope this one was better than the last one. I know I forgot the dance so I finally added it )_

**Chapter 13- Final Chapter (re-written)**

_**Anzu's POV**_

It was a whimsical feeling. Surreal in all its ways; the thought of your life not being in your own hands, but instead, destiny's.

I remember the last time I cried. I remember feeling that pain of loneliness and having that ache of emptiness in my heart. You took me into your arms and told me you would do anything to make me happy.

I'm still struggling. The evil is still eating away at my body, and it's only just going to get harder from here. But I couldn't be happier. I've got the greatest love at my side, the greatest strength to work through me.

I want to live a life that glorifies you.

It is you who mends my heart every time it's broken. It is you who dries my tears every time I cry. It's you who holds my hand when I am most fearful. It is you who listens to me when I'm crying out for no one to hear me. You never seem to let me down. I never forget to thank you, my love. It is not today but everyday that I give thanks for having the privilege to have met you, and to be by your side.

I feel death approaching, more so today than any other days. But I'm not afraid. Ryou has never left my side. He's been with me from morning to night. His blood shot eyes, and heavy eye bags; his thinning hair and his weary figure. I can see it all. I know he is broken inside, and it shatters me every time I see him like this, and knowing that I am the cause of it. Yet he can still find ways to put up a smile for me, and the moment he smiles at me, all the negativity seem to vanish. He has this light inside of him that is brighter than anyone else I've seen.

I love him.

I've been happy the past week. Everyone seems to have loosened up because of it. I'm thankful. Everyone knows. They can all sense it. So can I. The time is arriving soon, and I am ready. No more tears, I've shed enough. It's time to say goodbye. Goodbye is never forever though. I will see them again one day. Death is only just another adventure.

**Ryou's POV**

I feel like I'm dreaming. Like none of this is real. Reality hits me hard every single time I wake up. Every time it hurts me deeply. So I've stopped sleeping. Devoting all my time to Anzu. I wish I can stay inside a dream. A dream where everything is fine, where she and I will be forever together and laughing and smiling at each other. A dream where she isn't dying.

Days ago suicide was on my mind a lot. I thought of killing myself after Anzu is gone. I've thought of cynical ways of how to take my life. I never dared to tell Anzu any of this; it will make her so upset. Although every time I see her, I'm happy again, and I manage to let loose and think realistically. Even in this state, she is still able to make me smile. I'm unable to live without her. Joey over heard me talking to myself one time, walking home in the dark. He punched me in the face. Hard. I am actually thankful for that hit, I've seem to have snapped out of it. It's been a week, the guys have finally backed off from the close eye they had on me. I'm better now. Honest I am.

This is the time I really have to be strong for her. I feel it. Her time is coming, and it can happen anytime. It was a Sunday evening. The weather was wonderful; I decided to take Anzu to this hidden spot that only I know of. I discovered it by accident one day when I was walking home. Behind all the trees, and behind the wooden gates, down the small hill is an open area, full of sakura trees and deep green grass. I often come here to clear my head, it was my secret sanctuary, and I only wanted Anzu to be the one I share it with. The scenery was gorgeous, we could see the entire city and we were just in time for the sunset.

* * *

Ryou wheeled Anzu in her wheel chair into the clear opening and helped her get off and sit her down on a thin sheet on the grass that he had brought. He leaned her against him and wrapped a thin blanket around their body. Together they both looked past the mountains, awaiting the sunset. The sky let down their heavenly rays of light while cherry blossoms lightly blew around them. Anzu has her head leaned on Ryou's chest, and he held her close to him. He buried his head in her auburn hair and breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled like strawberries and mango, she smelled good, and he never wants to forget it; never want to let go of it.

They both had a smile on their features as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, leaving a beautiful purple sky.

Ryou reached over to a bag he had brought with him at his side and pulled out a mini boom box. He popped in a CD and pulled Anzu to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked. A cute expression full of curiosity graced her face as she peered up at him trying to keep her balance. Anzu was dreadfully weak, without Ryou's hand on her waist holding her in place, she would have fallen.

"I promised you one last dance" He whispered into her ears making her shiver. He held her cheek and stared into her cerulean eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and them her nose and finally her lips. The kiss was short and sweet. His lips lingered above her for a moment and he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Anzu…" he breathed.

She let go of his hands and looped her arms around his form and leaned in closer.

"I love you so much…" he whispered.

A tear fell from her eyes as she tightened her grip on his back. "I love you too Ryou…so much"

Ryou leaned in and gave her one more peck before he whipped away her fallen teardrop with his thumb.

"C'mon" he said.

He grabbed her left hand and wrapped his left arm around Anzu's waist. She smiled at this and did the same. He knew that she wasn't strong enough to move on her won so he told her to step on his feet. She did as he said and giggled. Ryou smiled at that sound, and began to move along to the slow music that was playing from his boom box. She leaned her head into his chest and listened to his hear beat as they danced.

"Anzu…do you know how much I love you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Just as much as how much I love you Ryou" she breathed.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Ryou lead her back to the blanket and helped her sit down. She sat between his legs and leaned against his chest, with him holding her hands against her chest. Ryou put his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes, both enjoying the gentle breeze. Anzu turned her head and they shared their last kiss. It was gentle, passionate, and so full of love. She felt it, it was her time, and this time, she wasn't scared. Ryou was with her, and that's all that mattered.

Anzu smiled. Knowing that she loved and was loved was more than she could ever ask for. With only happy thoughts in her mind, she slowly closed her eyes. For the last time. Never to be awakened again. Ryou hugged her tightly; a single tear fell from his eyes onto her cheek as he kissed her for the last time. And he just held her there.

She died peacefully in the arms of the man she loved most with all her heart with a smile gracing upon her features.

Never to be forgotten.

* * *

_**I Am Not Dead **_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow;  
I am diamond glints of snow;  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain;  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush;  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
of quiet bird's encircled flight.  
I am the soft star that shines at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;__  
__I am not there, I did not die._


End file.
